Scars
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako and Korra explore the permanent marks on each other's bodies. Smutty one-shot.


He didn't really notice them at first. Korra was always crashing around places, it wasn't unheard of that she had scars scattering her body and marring her smooth skin, but there were so many. It was easier to see when she removed her shirt completely, something he didn't see until sometime into their relationship, and his frown annoyed her.

"What? Don't like what you see?" The annoyance rang in her voice and her hands moved to her hips as she faced him. He was seated on the bed looking up at her, waiting for her to come and join him.

"No." Mako frowned. "I mean yes, wait, I hate that question." He shook his head. "I just," he leaned forward, "you have so many scars." His pointer finger traced alone a faint line on her arm.

"Oh." Korra relaxed and pulled the tie from her back ponytail to let her dark hair fall around her shoulders. She fluffed it while her boyfriend's eyes were affixed to her torso. He wasn't even looking at her chest, barely held in with traditional water tribe wrappings. "What?"

"It's just…" Mako grabbed her waist and laid her out on the bed, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her neck before loosening the knot that held the fur at her waist. "I've never seen them before."

"You've seen them." Korra frowned up at him, her hair spilled out under her head.

"I know." And he did, the scars weren't new. "I've never really looked before." He jerked off her pants, but left her underwear on to explore her skin. "What's the one from?" Mako pressed an open mouthed kiss to a deep scar on her thigh.

"Hmm?" Korra was a little lost in the sensations of him kissing her. "Oh, Earthbending training." A smile lit her face. "I may have miscalculated and the rocks came up under my foot instead of where I wanted them to. I fell on them and it sliced my thigh open."

"Ow." Mako laughed at her grin and slid up to her side. "This one?"

"Tarrlok." Korra's voice was soft with the admission.

"Right." The mood was dampened, but he sighed and moved to a rough scar on her upper arm. "What's this one from?" His lips trailed over it lightly, a grin spread on his face at her shiver.

"Uh, firebending." She managed. "I didn't dodge it fast enough."

"I see." Mako trailed his mouth up her shoulder and she turned over almost instinctively, her blue eyes opening to meet his amber ones as they moved to seated positions, her back to him. He placed open mouthed kisses up to her shoulder and pressed them on her neck. His body pressed down over hers, the moans she was making shooting straight to his groin. "What's the one?"

"Pro-bending." Korra's voice was delightfully hoarse now. "The Wolfbats dirtytricks, the back of my neck wasn't covered."

"Bastards." Mako muttered darkly, but kept kissing her shoulder to her neck and then traced down her spine with his tongue until he hit her wrappings. Abandoning his exploration of her body and the scars on her toffee colored skin, he started to untie them and pulled them off of her slowly; pressing kisses to her skin as it was exposed. Until the middle of her spine was exposed. "What's the one?" He asked softly, tracing the star shaped scar with his finger.

"What?" Korra frowned back at him as her hands pulled her front ponytails out of their clasps. "Oh." She seemed to figure it out as the two blue holders hit the floor. "That's not a scar, it's a birthmark."

"It looks like a scar." Mako frowned at it.

"Well," Korra leaned back into his arms and looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded with pure desire, "the running theory is that it's a remnant of my past life."

"Which one?" Makos' eyebrows lifted as his hands stroked her sides.

"Aang, when he, uh," Korra was losing control of her responses as he touched her, "was hit with lightning in the avatar state." She arched her back as his fingers grazed sensitive skin at her waist. "Master Katara thinks it transferred to me as a birth mark because he was in the avatar state when it happened."

Mako pressed it and her back arched forward and his mouth found the nape of her neck and kissed the scar there and retraced his steps to the one on her arm, her waist and before he could get to her leg, he got momentarily distracted by her newly freed chest. Korra let out a breathy sigh as Mako's mouth latched onto one of her breasts, his hand massaging the other gently. His fingers traced the smaller scars that lined her upper arms, simple cuts from being a rowdy child. She tried to lift her limbs, but they felt heavy, like they were weighted with lead.

"Mako." She tried to protest when his mouth left her chest to trail kisses down her stomach to her side and feathered kisses over her scar.

"Shh." He shushed her and pulled his undershirt off and threw it off the bed, leaving him in only the underwear he wore to sleep in.

But inspiration struck her and Korra used a burst of energy to turn him on his back and straddled his waist. "What about you?" She evened out her breathing, determined not to let him drive her out of her mind just yet.

"What about me?" Mako frowned up at her. Clearly he'd wanted to keep going, but Korra was fair. Sort of.

"You've got scars, Hotman." She grinned and traced her fingers alone the line carved into his chest. She smiled at the color difference between their skin. For some reason it just always fascinated her how he was so much lighter than she was. "What's this?" She leaned over, let her hair fall against his bare chest and kissed the six inch line that ran diagonally across one pectoral.

"Nothing." Mako grunted and tried to sit up, but Korra pushed him back down. He scowled at her, but didn't try again. Sometimes it was annoying to be dating someone as strong as he was, if not stronger.

"Try again." She grinned at her new position of power.

"Fine." Mako sighed. "It's from a nasty scrape when I was younger, probably fourteen."

"When you were on the streets." Korra prompted.

"Right." Mako looked right back in her eyes. "I got mixed up in a tussle and paid for it."

"Aw." Korra stuck out her bottom lip dramatically. "What about this one?" She touched his arm where a line crossed his bicep.

"Bending practice." He shrugged. "When Bo wasn't as good as he is now."

Korra laughed, but it was low and throaty, sending vibrations to right below his waist. Annoyed, he turned them over again and put his hands on her waist so his fingers almost circled it completely and kissed at her hips and the line of her waist wrappings. They weren't as traditional as her chest wrappings, they were slightly more modern and hugged her waist, but disguised her muscular legs and feminine hips. He kept placing kisses at her waist while he removed them, his hands sliding on her bare hips. "So help me, if you don't get up here…" Korra's threat was weak, but Mako chuckled and humored her, leaning up and pressing his mouth against hers for the first time in this encounter.

He slid his tongue into her mouth and traced the roof of her mouth before laying a hand on each of her breasts. So absorbed in kissing her, he didn't notice her hands grabbing at his waist and removing his underwear so the only thing between them was skin.

"Stop putting it off." Korra groaned and wrapped her legs shamelessly around his waist, her arms looping around his neck as she pressed her mouth into his.

"You're pushy." Mako observed, and pushed right into her so she couldn't answer and instead let out a groan. She couldn't find any words to snark back at him while he moved inside her, the slow thrusts radiated into her already sensitive body and turned all of her words into groans and keen sighs.

"Mako." She managed his name when she was close and only felt him at the center of her world. "Mako." Korra groaned.

"Almost." He promised her and angled a little before pushing in a few more times. He felt her body clench around his, the familiar feeling of her orgasm sent him into his own. "God you're beautiful." He murmured. Korra was a beautiful woman, but in the seconds after they made love she was especially gorgeous, her hair was loose and tangled, her face was flushed and her eyes blurry with spent passion.

"You're not so bad yourself." Korra shifted and curled herself against his body while he tucked the sheets around them. Visiting the Southern Water Tribe meant temperatures were colder, but Mako didn't mind cuddling up to Korra to keep warm. That and they could both firebend to warm themselves up in the night.

"I love you, Korra." Mako murmured as he trailed kisses along her forehead until she smiled.

"I love you too, Mako." Korra sighed and trailed her finger along his chest.

They held each other in a doze until they were both almost asleep. Mako felt himself almost slip away when her voice cut into his head.

"Wait, what's that scar?"


End file.
